The Morning After
by FudgeLove
Summary: Just my interpretation of what the morning after Erica Evans and Kyle Hobbes get together. Their thoughts on the night before ect...Enjoy!


Early morning sunlight shone through pale curtains, the warm, unwelcome rays of light fell upon the still sleeping form of Agent Erica Evans. Her blond hair was splayed out about her lithe frame and her skin practically glowed in the morning light, it amazed him how heavy of a sleeper she was, being that she was a fed and all.

He knew what had happened the night before was wrong, but it had felt so amazing, as cliche as it might sound.

He wasn't sure what had made him go to her house the night before, he had never been inside before and it wasn't like they had ever been close friends, but he knew what she was going through, and he knew from experience that no one should go through that alone. She was a good leader, she was what the Fifth Column needed right now, someone who could make rational decisions, a soldier with a heart more or less. She cared about the innocents and she was never quick to waste human life, it was something he had come to admire about her.

He knew what had attracted him to her...but he couldn't bring himself to admit it, to himself or to anyone else. At first he had brushed it off as lust, it had been a while for the mercenary, he'll admit that, but he'd just been to busy to seek out any companionship. Besides, he was more of the lone wolf type, or at least he had been.

Now he had a pack, his comrades in the war against the Visitors, now he was confused. Suddenly his mind was wiped clean as Erica stirred and rolled over to face him, still asleep.

However he couldn't help but smirk down at her as she automatically nestled herself against his bare muscular frame her head resting on his chest and an arm draped lazily across his midsection, in turn he found his own arm moving of it's own accord to coil itself about her waist without disturbing her. He knew it was wrong, she'd hate him when she woke up. She'd hate him for kissing her last night when they had been talking about getting her son back, she'd hate him for making love to her and she'd probably hate having to face him the next day. He knew that he should go, that staying the night was never part of their unspoken deal, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side, especially not when she looked so fragile, as if she were about to break.

Never in his life had he met someone like her, she was hardened by the trials of life, and yet she was so innocent compared to him and his blood stained hands. He was a mercenary, a terrorist, a soldier, a killer. And he had somehow tainted her by sleeping with her, he had never intended for it to happen, or maybe he had? He wasn't sure anymore. He raked a calloused hand through his thick black hair and heaved a sigh. He shouldn't stay...it wasn't right...he wasn't what she needed, not really. He was just her release and he knew that and accepted it...but...part of him wanted to be more for her. He wanted to be the man she needed and wanted.

"Screw it," he muttered, his rugged voice surprisingly quiet. He was selfish, he knew that, but he didn't care, right now he actually felt...well happy, if he had to label it, but it was more then that, he was calm and collected, he felt peaceful.

With that thought Kyle Hobbes let his free hand gently smooth some loose blond locks away from Erica's face and he tucked them behind her ear, the action felt far more intimate then anything they had done the night before. He let his dark eyes memorize everything about her, they drank in her high cheekbones, straight nose, her slender neck, the admirable hickey he had given her -at the sight of this particular feature he smirked again-, the subtle curves that her hips made as they dipped beneath the light white sheet that was draped across their lower halves. He breathed deep to try to memorize her smell afraid he would never see her like this again.

Lastly his eyes came to rest upon her still mildly swollen lips, those sweet lips that he had kissed all night long...Then he froze and his eyes snapped to hers as she stretched and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hobbes?" She asked, her voice thick and her eyes still clouded with sleep.

"Morning sunshine," he said with a handsome smirk that seemed more like a smile.

"Why are you-oh..." she trailed off as her memories from the night before flooded back to her. He couldn't help but chuckle as a pale blush spread itself across her cheeks. Then her clear blue eyes met his, this time her confusion was even more evident, but well founded. "What are you still doing here? You don't seem like the type of guy to stick around afterward," she asked not even bothering to care that his grip about her waist had tightened, subtly pulling her closer to him.

"The longer I can avoid the priest's sermon's about sex outside of marriage the better," the lie rolled off his tongue easily, Erica quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Kyle, last night I-"

"I get it," he interrupted.

"No, I mean, it was just, well it was a way to just relieve some of the stress..."

"You just don't want to admit that you enjoyed yourself," he said with a smirk as he lowered his face so that their noses were hardly an inch apart.

"Hobbes!" she said lightly punching his arm -secretly marveling at the size of his biceps- but the playful grin on her face betrayed her actions.

"Don't worry, you weren't to bad yourself," he said, his voice suddenly lower as his eyes locked with hers.

She stumbled as her mind tried to ignore the fact that he was so close again and she focused on trying to come up with an appropriate comeback, but before she could say anything she felt his thumb tracing her lips, lightly brushing against them, and with each touch sparks coursed through her body.

"Do you regret it?" he asked suddenly

His question surprised her, it was almost as if he was looking for some sort of approval. She thought back briefly to their night together, his savory kisses, the way they had moved together in perfect harmony, just thinking about it made her chest tighten and her lower abdomen tingle. But it wasn't right, she was FBI and he was a wanted criminal, but they were both Fifth Column, they were fighting the same war. And yet if they were ever found out, the consequences would be drastic, she would most likely go to jail if her superiors ever found out, and if her followers in the Fifth Column ever discovered their dirty secret they'd question her judgment and she'd most likely lose her position as leader.

Suddenly she realized the startling truth, she didn't care.

_'To hell with consequences,'_ she thought.

She wanted him, she _needed_ him. He was strong, he was brave, he was smart, he was everything she needed, he could be her rock, her constant.

"No," she breathed staring straight into his eyes before she closed her eyes and closed the gap between them as she pressed her lips against his.


End file.
